Scars Never Fade
by xxfozzieproductionsxx
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Jonas. Oh my my my my. The story of 2 troubled girls stuck in surprising lives and the dramastic levels you sometimes have to go totake away your pain and your feelings.
1. Just The Sidekick

Scars Never Fade by _C y n d i_

Chapter one; Just the Sidekick

**Okay here is the first chapter of my new story. This is going to be very hardcore so I'm rating it as Mature because its going to be like Hannah Montana meets Degrassi meets real life so that was just in case you people were wondering.**

**Enjoy!**

Lola stood in the darkness of the backstage world. The only light that was coming into the area was the light that reflected off the stage. There was enough for everyone to see and move their way around backstage. Considering the lights were shinning the brightness she had ever seen them it was more than enough. Lola couldn't believe that Hannah could stay on that stage with those lights beating down on her.

Lola stood there watching Hannah in her favorite turquoise colored wig with the matching turquoise chuck taylors she wore with her black leggings. Her white shirt had a light blue peace sign and was tucked into her yellow skinny jeans which were ripped around the knee. It was all finished with a bright blue studded belt.

She heard the guitar intro on the song "Rockstar". Lola knew that that meant that the next act was about to go onto stage because Hannah always closed with this song. She moved out of the way so her friend can get off the stage once the song was over and so that the next act can make its way onto the stage.

Hannah jogged off the stage with her gold cowboy boots tucked into her dark wash skinny jeans and her white jacket over layering her white and gold tank top underneath. She was sweating like a pig from the bright lights. Lola did her duty and gave Hannah the bottle of water that was right next to her ready for the pop star to finish up her set.

"That was ah-mazing like usual, Miss Montana." Lola joked to her friend while she took a swig of water from the bottle.

"You really think so?" Hannah asked with a tiny bit of un-insurance in her voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Lola questioned her as she followed her into the dressing room.

"Cause tonight was the night when I would be told if I'm booked onto that new tour with the Jonas Brothers." Hannah applied some lip gloss onto her already pink and glossy lips "And it had to be perfect because tonight was probably the deciding factor."

"Oh…" Lola smiled slightly to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Come on tell me."

"You just want Hannah on this tour so you can make sure that that slut of a star Mikayla doesn't -"

"- That is so not true."

"You didn't let me finish. So she doesn't get her claws into Nick like she had with Jake."

Hannah shivered at that thought considering it was true. But she wanted it for an even more reason; this could be Hannah's last tour. College was just around the corner after summer and she knew that she couldn't study to be an Interior Designer and worry about all of her Hannah duties.

There was a loud knock on the dressing room door that caused Lola and Hannah's had to do a complete whiplash.

"Were you expecting someone?" Lola asked looking at her friend.

"Umm no" Hannah replied

"Come on Mile-Hannah, it's me, your father, you know the one who raised you." The voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Lola let him in" Hannah demanded her friend as she started to fix her face some more.

"Yes sir." Lola saluted to her as she walked over to open the door.

Robby Ray stepped into the dressing room and shut the door behind him and tipped his hat to Lola.

"Thank you, Lola. At least someone can get of their behind and open the door for one of their elders." He said in the direction of Hannah.

"Anytime Mr. Stewart err Montana." Lola smiled to Robby.

"I just came in here to tell you guys some news." He basically shouted to Hannah.

"Well I just got off the phone with the people in charged of that Jonas Brothers tour."

Hannah immediately turned around when she heard this feeling more interested all of a sudden, her eyes wild with excitement.

"Dad spit it out." She finally shouted.

"Oh you're actually listening to me?" He said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

Hannah just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"They said that they loved Hannah and they would love for her to be a part of the Jonas Tour."

Hannah shot up like a rocket and jumped around with Lola not realizing that her wig fell off. They heard the door make a sound and they thought that it was Robby leaving. But to their surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry miss; I was looking for Hannah Montana's dressing room."

Miley and Lola turned around to see that Kevin from the Jonas Brothers had said that. Standing next to him was his brothers Nick and Joe.

"Umm hello I'm Hannah." Miley said in a duh sort of tone.

She felt an elbow in her ribcage.

"Oww!" Miley turned around to see Lola pointing at her wig on the floor. "Oh sweet nibblets." Miley tried to put her wig back on but the brothers were not stupid.

She turned back to them and told them. "You guys can keep a secret right?"

When the boys all nodded Lola went to close the door as the explained to them about the whole double life thing. Once the story was over the boys stood there in complete and total shock.

"Okay so umm Miley, right? Then who is your friend?" Joe asked suspiciously.

Lola step forward. "I'm Lola" She then took off her wig and let down her blonde hair. "But my real name is Lilly and me and Miley though that if I'm going to tag along then I should have a disguise too."

After a while of noughing being said Nick finally broke the silence.

"Your guy's secrets are save with us. It's a really good idea."

"I finally get like half of your songs." Kevin said in amazement.

Lilly and Joe laughed at this but Lilly stopped when she saw the look that Miley was giving her.

"Well this is for the best, now Lilly and I don't have to be Hannah and Lola 24/7 on tour. Right?" Miley questioned with an unsure tone.

"Of course." Joe smiled at Lilly.

Lilly just looked down and hoped that Miley didn't notice the smile. The Brothers said their goodbyes and left as Robby walked into the room.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"We told them and they're okay with it and the promised not to tell anyone."

"Well if you're sure you can trust those boys Miles."

"I think I can." She smiled at her daddy and knodded.

Lilly put her Lola wig back on and walked out of the dressing room while Miley changed into some clothes to leave in. She made her way down the hallway when she was all of a sudden pulled aside but a man. She tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh. Don't scream it's Joe." He told her looking into her aqua blue eyes.

Lilly stood there in ahmazment. He slowly lowered his hand off her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" She wishpered to him.

"I just wanted to talk to you alone."

"But why?"

"Cause I would like your number before we leave for the hotel."

"Not meaning to sound like a broken record but why?"

"Your cute and you look interesting and fun."

Lilly grabed her phone out of her purse and snapped a picture of Joe and gave it to him to punch in his number. While doing this Lilly grabed his phone that was sepping out of his pocket and took a picture of herself and typed in her number.

"I'll call you later…. Lilly." He said Lilly like Pastors say Jesus.

Joe walked away and Lilly watched him as she tried to get her heat to stop beating like an old lady's on a thigh master 2000. Once he was gone she slid her way to the floor staring at his picture on her phone.


	2. Chapstick and Text Messages

Scars Never Fade by _C y n d i_

Chapter two; Chapstick and Text Messages

**Hey I forgot to tell you the girl's ages in this and stuff.**

**Miley& Lilly& Nick- 19**

**Joe- 20**

**Kevin- 22**

**I know that that isn't their age differences but hey it's my story.**

Lola walked out of the janitor's closet and readjusted her wig and put some more Chapstick on her pink lips that we slightly red at the moment. Closing the door behind her she looked around to see if anyone saw her, but there was no one there. Sighing a big relief sigh she adjusted her belt and made her way to the dressing rooms.

She usually knew a lot of the people backstage since she talks to them when Hannah's proforming, but this was different. There were people that she didn't know everywhere because these are all of the Jonas crew workers, Even though they have been on this tour for two months now. Her black boots clanked on the way to the dressing room. She wore a demin mini shirt with a white top. She had pink and white striped leggings and had a pink mesh wrap over her shirt. She decided to wear her blue wig because she wore the blue studded belt again.

Once she reached the room she opened the door and she was given an eye full. There was a blonde girl on the couch with a brown curly haired guy. But once Lola shut the door they pulled their faces apart and started at Lola.

"Sorry to disturb you two free spirited kids, but you've got sound check in 5 minuets."

"Oh thanks Lola." The boy said as he checked his watch and turned his attention back to the blonde. "Lets go."

"Okay." They got up and they walked out hand in hand.

Lola Shook her head as she closed the door. It was obvious to everyone that Hannah and Nick were going out now. Even though he says that he is really dating Miley the public thinks that he and Hannah are.

Sitting down at Hannahs make-up station Lola started to re-do her face. She felt a vibration in her pocket that made her mess up on her eyeliner in an obvious way too. She slapped the eyeliner on the table and flipped open her phone to see a text message.

HIM: WHERE ARE YOU??

Lola put the number in as 'him' because she couldn't risk anyone knowing who it was. Considering he did the same thing but he put the number in as 'her'.

HER: Dressing room.

Her: You?

Him: green room.

Him: Meet in the stairwell at hotel??

Her: time

Him: 11:45?

Her: Done.

Lola closed her phone and smiled at herself in the mirror. They were leaving for the hotel in a while cause its 10:00 now. Finishing her make up she stepped out and was almost ran over by a rack of guitars. Kevin pulled her out of the way.

"AYY! ASS-HOLE WATCH YOU'RE YOU ROLL THAT THING!!" Kevin shouted at the man. He finally turned around to Lola.

"Thank you." Lola smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Kevin smiled at her back.

Lola swears that she saw someone in the corner of her eye that walked away. She thanked Kevin one last time and walked over to Hannah and Nick who was in the middle of one of those mushy love conversations. Lola just sat next to them acting like she cared about the way that Nick parted his hair but all she really wanted to do was get to the hotel.

Finally they all packed into the limo and headed to the hotel. The girls said goodbye to the boys as they headed to their sepreate rooms. The second she opened the door she ripped off her wig and threw it on the floor and flopped on the bed.

Hannah walked in after her and picked up the blue wig.

"Oh my god Lilly I feel like im your mother." She said as she took of her own wig and put it on the strafoam head and the matching one she put Lola's wig on.

"Well you look like her too." Lilly giggled to herself while she trew a pillow at Miley.

"Okay stop it, im going to go hang out in Nicks room." Miley said as she put on some sweats.

Flipping threw a magazine Lilly looked up.

"Remember you two, no glove no love."

Miley stared at her for a moment but she couldn't help but laugh at that because that's what her Daddy told Jackson when he got married last year.

"Now who's the mother?" Miley joked to Lilly.

"Yeah, yeah. It's me. Blah blah blah."

"I'll be back around midnight."

Lilly then pursed her lips together.

"Oh I might not be in here. I think im going to go swimming or something. You know just in case you come back and im not here."

"Okay, so I'll see you later?"

"It's a plan."

Miley walked out of the room and headed to the elevator. When Lilly heard the door click she whipp lashed her head to see the clock that flashed 11:15. She had half an hour till she had to leave. She took a quick shower and changed into some dark wash jeans and her t-shirt that said 'Little Miss Sunshine' on it. She took her phone and her room key and walked out of the room at exactly 11:47.

Opening the door to the stair well she walked down a flight in the darkness. She was about to walked down the next flight when she felt someone grab her and pull her close to them. She didn't need the light to tell her who that was. It was the same person she meet in the janitor closet earlier that day.

"Hey." He wishpered to her.

"Hey." She wishpered back.

She felt a warm pair of lips on hers as he cuped her face with his hands. Lilly wrapped her hands around his neck as the kiss got more and more passionate. She loved the feeling that she got from this. His hands under her shirt, their body's close together, only coming up from the kiss for oxygen and noughting else.

The two would have stayed like that for as long as possible, but they heard a noise. It sounded like someone walking down the stairs to they're area. He took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow? Meet me at midnight." He told her as her gave her a quick peck goodbye. He slid something into her back pocket and headed out the door.

Lilly watched as he ran away back to his room. She sighed and sat on the stairs as the man walked pass her to get to the next floor. When the man was gone she smiled and pulled out the object that was put in her pocket.

She started at it and read the instructions on it over and over again. Smiling to herself she shooked her head and stared at the door that he went through.

_Joe Jonas, you are something else .I hope you know that._


End file.
